


罰ゲーム

by MAO_IMAI



Category: NinomiyaKazunarixYou
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAO_IMAI/pseuds/MAO_IMAI
Summary: 请勿转载





	罰ゲーム

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿转载

>>> 渡海　征司郎 x アナタ

 

 

你就这么瞄了一眼在旁边开车面无表情的渡海 征司郎，不知道为什么能感觉到他似乎不太高兴。

 

即使平常他就没什么表情，情绪冷淡，但是现在总能感觉到气氛有些微妙。

 

“呐……渡海医生……总感觉你有点生气啊……呜哇！”

 

突然而来的急刹车把你吓得够呛。

 

“是啊，”在这点上他倒是十分诚实，“很生气啊。”

 

“诶？为什么……”

 

“看来你很喜欢那个田村吧？”他转动起了方向盘，“下班的时候看到你和他走到一起了哦。”

 

“……诶？田村医生吗？”

 

你一脸毫无察觉的表情尽收在斜着眼瞄了你一眼的渡海眼里。

 

“诶~如此没有自觉看来你真的是渴望男人啊……”

 

“什……”

 

“——和那个田村走在一起的时候笑得这么浪，还穿着这么短的裙子，这是要给谁看呢……”

 

说罢，看了一眼你那条没过膝的裙子。

 

你连忙扯了一下裙子，似乎感觉到一种滚烫的羞耻感爬上你的脖子，让你有点恼羞成怒：“我、我才没有！倒是渡海医生你才是！说什么死在你手里的女人有不少！原来你这么风流成性的吗？”

 

“……我现在身边有多少女人你应该很清楚，”只见渡海将车驶向某处百货大楼的地下车库里，几个流畅的转动方向盘的动作后便停好了车，“所以我是不是风流成性，对谁风流成性……你也应该很清楚。”

 

话语中潜台词你似乎听懂了，脸烫得不行。

 

他解下了安全带，然后像你靠近，看向了不知所措的你：“所以，是你的错，明白了吗。”

 

明明是疑问句，却用了肯定句的语气，让你没办法否认。

 

“如果是乖孩子的话，应该会想办法去道歉的吧？”然而他挑了挑眉，伸手挑起你的下巴，拇指抚摸着你的下唇，细细地描绘着轮廓。

 

你用不安而疑惑的眼神看着他，然而他只是低声笑了笑，放开你的下巴后为你解开安全带，并从车后座拿出了一个牛皮纸袋。

 

“这个，等一下上去电影院后你拿去厕所换了……记住哦，进去了之后再看。”

 

你就这么接过了纸袋，然后乖乖地跟随着他上了电影院，然而他却说要去买点饮料，要你一个人自己去厕所后出来找他。

 

而你也只能乖乖地一个人进了厕所，躲进了厕所间之后，摸索着从纸袋里掏出了里面的东西——

 

只见手上躺着的其中一件是像是黑色纱布一样还没被展开的东西；而另一件十分明显，是一个粉红色的跳蛋。

 

“诶……这是……”

 

你有些慌张地看着手上的跳蛋，瞬间明白了渡海的用意。

 

于是你也连忙展开那块纱布，发现原来这是一件情趣内衣。

 

虽说上半身黑色纱布的部分还算很多，但是从这衣服的纤薄程度上来说即使穿上了也像是没穿的样子，胸前的花纹设计根本无法遮住该遮的地方，甚至连配套的绑带内裤布料也稀少得过分。

 

‘这个程度的话已经能说是丁字裤了吧？而且这种衣服穿上身了连内衣都没法穿了啊……！’

 

然而在这个时候，你被突然响起的短信提示音吓了一跳——

 

「还没好吗？电影快开场了。 渡海 」

 

你咬了咬牙，心里气着自己总是喜欢胡来的男友，但是面对现在连你自己都觉得莫名其妙的理亏情况也只能咬牙承受，连忙研究了一下手上的东西之后便倒腾了起来。

 

但是当你走出来的时候你并没有觉得多好受，连用法都没有彻底搞懂便把跳蛋塞进体内，结果在这之后感觉下体已经开始有点敏感了，紧接着再穿上内衣后感觉整个人开始来了反应。

 

而你今天穿着的还是一件姜黄色的真丝短袖衬衫和一条底色是黑色的印着花纹的A字裙，然后外面也就是套了一件白色的短款薄开衫而已，所以情趣内衣的设计根本无法好好掩藏你的身材，敏感的乳头经过衣料的摩擦似乎已经有点挺立。

 

「对了，那个跳蛋如果掉出来了，会有很严重的惩罚哦。 渡海」

 

你又看到了他发过来的新短信，突然腰间一酸，差点就要跪倒在地。

 

你只好磨磨蹭蹭地走了出去，感觉连呼吸都无法好好调节。

 

然而当看到站在检票处附近的渡海的时候，你有点气恼地想要走快几步上去指责他，结果体内的跳蛋突然之间动了起来。毫无预警的震动让你无法顾及自己的步伐，三两步后直接往前摔倒，幸好眼疾手快的他上前接住了你。

 

接触到他温热的身体后你的身体自动产生反应，体内的跳蛋不停震动着，让你下意识地开始尝试着用自己的身体磨蹭着他的，呻吟也差点脱口而出。

 

“怎么了？是不是哪里不舒服？”而他却在坏心眼地笑着，一把拉开了你和他的距离，让你从跳蛋的震动带来的快感中稍微回过了神。

 

“渡海医生你……唔！”你发觉已经开始没有办法再说出完整的话语，连忙伸手抓住了他的手臂咬紧了牙关。

 

“我们该进去了，来。”

 

而渡海也没有说其他的话，任由你抓着他的手臂让他扶着你进去。

 

这次看的电影是外国有关战争的文艺片，来看电影的人并不算很多，但是此刻的你似乎已经没办法关注电影里的内容还有周围的反应。

 

“呐渡海……医生……停下吧唔……”

 

你无助地抓着他的手臂，体内跳蛋比开始的时候还要快很多。你的理智渐渐被快感侵蚀，细碎的呻吟声随之溢出。幸好电影播放的声音足够大，要不然早就引起了周围人的注意，但是这种随时会被人发现的紧张感使你全身上下更加敏感。

 

“——不行哦。”

 

然而他却没想要放过你，在黑暗中看着你微笑，而你却感觉跳蛋的速度再次加快了。

 

“唔啊……”

 

此刻的你已经满脸泪水，双腿紧闭，泥泞的下半身不知道经历过多少次高潮，但你只知道自己仍旧空虚不已，想要更多。

 

你深呼吸，尝试着平缓已经开始分崩离析的理智，强撑着开口说话。

 

“呐……停、停下吧……我知道错了啊唔……”

 

“嗯~为什么我要停下呢？总得给我个理由吧？”

 

“我、我不该跟别的男生啊……走这么近……然后唔呃……”

 

“然后？”

 

“求、求你……给我……我要你……”

 

你已经顾不上羞耻，脑中最终也只剩下遵循本能的指令。

 

“嗯哼，可以啊，”他轻声一笑，埋头低声在你耳边低语，“那……等一下我们出去后直到找到我们的车为止，你都能不让跳蛋掉下来的话，我就满足你。能做到吧？”

 

“嗯……”

 

“那我们走吧。”

 

于是在战火轰鸣的背景音中，他一路搀着你离开电影院，直到在停车库里找到你们的车。

 

他打开了后座的门，一把便将你扔了进去。背部触摸到柔软的沙发质感后你也顾不得害羞，将双腿摆成M字形，承受着体内跳蛋的运动，声音也没有像之前那样压抑。

 

渡海看到这样的你，嘴角的笑容更加邪魅了，虽然下腹早已因你几次高潮后娇媚的模样而肿痛硬挺，但是也不想放过逗弄嘴边猎物的机会。

 

他也在随后进了车内，关上车门后脱下身上的外套，解开了自己的衬衫纽扣后俯下身撩开裙子看向你的下体。

 

“嗯~已经湿成这样了啊……”

 

只见被蕾丝纱布包裹的花园早已泥泞不堪，他伸手揉弄了几下阴蒂，你便突然感觉全身上下都在颤抖，随后尖叫着再一次攀上了高峰。

 

他解下了那条内裤的绑带，顿时，爱液飞溅，体内的跳蛋也随之从体内跳出。

 

“啊……跳蛋……”

 

你喘息着看着掉到地上仍旧在震动的跳蛋，感觉大脑已经无法正常思考。

 

“已经没关系了，”他给你脱下了你的鞋子，俯身亲吻了一下你已经泪湿的眼角，“接下来，是奖励时刻。”

 

话音刚落，他便吻住了你，唇舌激烈地交缠着。

 

你伸手抱紧了他，沉迷在唇舌的交战之间，似乎也听到了他扯开皮带拉开裤链的声音。

 

但是他却顿了一顿，离开了你的吻，往前座探过身，从暗格里拿出了一包安全套，然后递给了你。

 

“帮我套好，好吗？”

 

你也没细想这个人怎么连在车里都有安全套，伸手就接过安全套并撕开了包装，低头看向了似乎比以往还要大了一点的欲望，吞了口唾沫后将安全套套了上去。

 

“嗯哼，乖孩子。”

 

他喜欢你此刻诚实得不得了的眼神，伸手捧住了你下巴亲吻你的脸颊，另一只手也扶住了他的欲望，并在你湿漉漉的花园入口周围磨蹭着。

 

“渡海医生……快点……”

 

“嗯？想要吗？”他挑了挑眉，定眼看着身下已经放荡不堪的你，“这种时候应该说什么……应该不用我教了吧？”

 

“唔……征、征司郎……求求你……玩坏我吧……”

 

“——可以哦。”

 

说罢，他直接将欲望整根没入，一下子被充实的感觉让你发出了满足的叹息，只是没多久后发现他居然没动，于是你带着些抱怨的眼神看向了他。

 

然而却在看到他唇边的笑意后瞬间明白他想要你干什么。

 

“征司郎……好大……快动呀……快操坏我吧……”

 

他笑出了声，突然之间大幅度往你深处挺进，搅动着深处的爱液，但就在你想要放声呻吟的时候他却低下了头吻住了你。

 

“笨蛋，不能太大声哦，这里随时都会有人经过的呢~”

 

于是你连忙忍住了尖叫，但是愈发激烈的动作让你几乎无法控制住自己。

 

他一点点解开你的衬衫纽扣，直到看到只被情趣内衣包裹的上半身后眼前忽然一亮，伸手隔着内衣便开始逗弄起你已经敏感挺立的莓果。

 

他低叹着享受你花径的湿滑与紧致，欲望更加胀大了几分，并低头埋进了你的胸前，撩开你身上的情趣内衣后张嘴舔弄啃咬着你的胸部。

 

你用双手捂住嘴，企图止住快要脱口而出的呻吟，但是他突然之间双手抱住了你的腰，开始繁密而集中地往你的深处冲刺。

 

你沉浸在他带来的极致的欢愉中，甚至扭起了腰迎合着他的进入，下体已经被捣弄到一塌糊涂，爱液横溢；响亮的肉体拍撞声随之响起，响彻整个车厢，羞耻的声音让你感到腰间一阵发软。

 

然而他突然拉开你的双腿并往下压，然后稍微停了下来向前俯下身，并在你耳边低语——

 

“低头好好看看我是怎么进入的。”

 

你稍微张开因为承受着他的冲撞而湿润模糊的双眼，低头看去，只见他的欲望突然快速地往你的花园捣去，也因为你丰沛的爱液而让这巨物显得更加晶亮而粗壮。

 

因为如此羞耻的画面，你感觉全身开始控制不住地颤抖，熟悉的高潮感再次袭来，双手再也止不住从嘴里溢出的娇媚的啼叫，双颊潮红。

 

见你又再一次不可自制的高潮，他轻轻地将你拉起，将你抱进怀里后坐在了座椅上，并让你靠在他的怀里。

 

本来还处在高潮余韵中的你经不起这样的折腾，而且仍旧埋在你深处的巨物因为这样的动作而摩擦刺激着你的内壁，你禁不住这样的折磨所以腰也开始自己动了起来。

 

“你还真是浪啊……那里这么紧，一直吸着我不放……啊……”

 

他的声音沙哑而性感，一直在你耳边说着下流的话语，并按着你的后脑勺，朝你耳朵吐着炽热的喘息。

 

而另一只手则揉弄着你的胸部，并用指甲刮弄着敏感挺立的乳头，让你不禁吸了口气，低头咬住了他的肩膀尝试着借此掩藏自己的娇啼。

 

“啊啊，似乎有人在呢……”

 

只听见他突然开口把你吓了一跳，瞬间停下了腰部的动作看向了四周。

 

只见从你右边的窗户外不远处突然经过了一家三口，领头的爸爸正在找着自己的车，而身后的妈妈则牵着自家调皮的儿子跟着爸爸走走停停。

 

“糟糕了……”

 

你紧张地抱紧了身前的人，害怕被他们发现你们这淫靡的现状。

 

但是只听见渡海突然低声一笑，挺起腰开始快速律动了起来，让你慌张而无措地看向了他。

 

“唔啊征、征司郎……不行……有人……啊啊……”

 

然而他无视了你的哀求，动作越来越快，甚至开始戳动着寻找那块能够让你敏感不已的神秘的地方，直至听到你变了调的短促的尖叫后开始坏心眼地往那块软肉进攻，让你为之疯狂，连忙双眼含泪地哀求着让他放过你，但是他突然收紧的臂弯让你明白他是不可能就这么轻易收手的。

 

于是你就这么承受着他坏心眼的进攻，伸手探入他已经衣衫不整的衬衫里搂住了他光裸的后背，双眼慌张地看向了窗外，可是这么一看让你吓了一跳。

 

只见那家人的孩子突然看向了你们车子的方向，估计是察觉到车子激烈的震动。

 

你吓得连忙收紧了花径，这让仍旧在进行运动的他感受到了花径突然的收缩，加强了他的快意，让他的活动更为激烈，顶入的速度与力度几乎是想让他自己能完全埋入你的体内，将你的下体捣得更加泥泞不堪。

 

“……怎么了，快走呀，爸爸找到车了哦。”

 

“可是妈妈那辆车……”

 

“好啦快走啦要不然赶不及到吃饭的地方去了……”

 

你隐约听得到外面那两母子的对话，明白了那个孩子的确发现了你们车子的不正常，这让你感到一丝恼怒和羞耻。

 

“征司郎真的是……啊……真的是个坏蛋啊啊……已经被人发现……了啊……”

 

“呵呵，这个……可是罰ゲーム哦，”他的气息似乎也有些不稳，伸手掰回你享受着情欲却又闹着别扭的脸，抬头吻住了你的双唇，并撬开了你来不及反应过来的嘴，搅弄着你柔软的舌头，“谁让你不听话……唔……”

 

“我才没有不听……呀啊不要……要去了啊啊……！”

 

正当你想反驳的时候，他却坏心眼地伸手揉弄你的阴蒂，让你立即敏感地全身颤抖，脚趾头也不禁蜷缩了起来。一波波的刺激下你的腰背突然一挺，快感再次将你带向极致的高潮。而他也在你高潮的剧烈收缩中紧抱着你，抽搐着释放而出。

 

顿时，窄小的车厢里只剩下两个人此起彼伏的喘息声，仍旧沉浸在高潮余韵中的你微微颤抖着，脑内一片空白，只能靠在他的肩头上眼神涣散。

 

而他渐渐地回过了神，扭过头顺着你的额头一路往下亲吻着，拨弄着你被汗水打湿的头发，最后温柔地亲吻着你的唇，细细地抚慰着你的情绪。

 

“……呐，肚子饿了吗？”

 

“……嗯。”

 

“想吃什么？”

 

“都可以……”

 

“那……吃你可以吗？”

 

“……真是的！”

 

 

 

Fin.

 


End file.
